It is an advantage to use a stabilizing support when shooting, particularly if the target is far away. Movement while aiming can cause significant shifts in the point of impact downrange, so it is desirable to stabilize the firearm as much as possible when shooting. Conventional shooting rests for firearms in the form of bipods or monopods are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,357 to Moody et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,496 to Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,844 to Benson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,528 to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,437 to Underwood and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,614 to Pickett are all illustrative of the prior art.
While these inventions accomplish the task of stabilizing a firearm for improved accuracy, these devices add a significant amount of additional weight and bulk in order to provide the desired function. Likewise, said devices require some form of manipulation by the user prior to being used. Furthermore, due to the complexity of parts or materials used, the cost of manufacturing can be quite high. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a low cost and reliable shooting rest.